on his shoulder
by aki-tsuki
Summary: AbeMiha. Story takes place after Abe's injury. Mihashi visits Abe by himself and somehow ends up different than expected. (beware: it's fluffy eheh)


writing about one of my biggest OTPs makes me a better human being. these dorkies are my life oh gOD.

* * *

**From: Abe Takaya  
****Subject: Team  
****How's training going?**

Mihashi took a look at his cellphone, reading the mail for what seemed like the hundredth time. He didn't reply to his catcher but went to his house directly after the daily training schedule. The boy could not avoid being afraid of Abe in some way because he ignored his message, but was talking to each other directly not better than communicating via mail? At least, that was Mihashi's attitude. And he knew his friend well enough by now to know that Abe was the same in this matter.

The blond pushed his bike through the small gate that led to the backyard of the house. He had been here many times before so he was allowed to use the backdoor to enter the house. He had never been alone, though. There had always been the rest of the team to accompany him and visit their injured teammate. This time, he headed towards the veranda by himself. Mihashi felt his cold hands in his pockets and realized that he was utterly nervous. Being alone with Abe was still a difficult thing for him, he was always afraid that the topics for their conversation would run out. For a moment, Mihashi thought about reverse and leave but then he reminded himself that nothing would ever change between them if he gave in to his nervousness now.

Mihashi inhaled deeply, opened the door and stepped in while shouting „I'm coming in!".  
He could hear footsteps running down the stairs.

„Mihashi-kun!"

Abe's little brother greeted him, showing his ususal big smile.

„G-Good evening, Shun-kun" Mihashi looked at the small boy, unsure of what to say. „I-I-I am here to visit A-Abe" He averted his eyes and inspected the floor. He didn't even know why he was nervous with Shun around, but he guessed that the reason was that Abe could appear any moment.

„He's upstairs, in his room. Should I call him?"

„No, it's okay. I'll go upstairs by m-myself"

Mihashi noticed that he began stuttering again and he wondered why, it was just Abe's little brother. But maybe it was because of the fact that he would be alone with Abe in a few seconds?  
The boy waved at Shun and began walking up the stairs. His legs felt like pudding and he was afraid that he might fall. But a moment later, he was standing in front of Abe's room, lifting his hand to knock.

„Abe-kun. I-it's me, Mihashi"

„Come in"

Mihashi hesitated a moment before he finally opened the door. He entered the room and saw his teammate laying on the bed, his injured knee resting on a pillow. The black haired boy looked up from his book and straight into Mihashi's eyes.

„You're alone?"

Mihashi nodded shyly. His eyes were fixed on the ground.

„Why?"

„I t-thought that I might tell you p-personally how training's going.."

„So you've read my mail. I was afraid that you ignored it again"

Abe sighed slightly. He was his usual self and that calmed Mihashi a bit.

„You can sit down, you know. You don't have to stand there like I don't have any chairs or so"

The blond boy headed towards Abe's desk and sat down on the chair in front of it, eyes still fixed on the ground.

„So?"

Mihashi looked up, confused.

„..you wanted to report the progress in training, right?"

„H-huh, yea"

Mihashi started talking and while he was at it, telling about how Tajima's catching skills were improving and Mizutani's batting became better little by little, his voice became solid. Just seeing that Abe was curious about the team's condition and that he was doing okay made Mihashi happy.  
He glanced at his friend from time to time, and then finally, their eyes met. The intensity of Abe's stare made Mihashi shake but he did not withdraw from the look they gave each other.  
Abe did not interrupt Mihashi at his report, not even once. When Mihashi ended, Abe's eyes were still focused on the blond.

„And what about you? How's your pitching?"

Mihashi flinched. He thought he had been successfully avoiding that question but now he could not ignore it anymore, could he?

„I-I am shaking off more signs now" Mihashi felt his face heaten up and looked down, afraid of his friend's reaction.

„Geez, I am glad. That will make our communication during matches easier"

Abe leaned back on his bed. Mihashi could feel him staring and lifted his head.

„Enough of baseball now. I will be able to play again within one week so don't get too comfy with Tajima, okay?"

The smaller boy was relieved when he heard Abe chuckle.

„What do you want to do? You came all the way here by yourself so you can eat dinner with us later, if you want to"

„Y-Yea"

„Let's watch a movie. My brother bought a new DVD and I wanted to watch it anyway"

A few minutes later, Mihashi found himself sitting beside Abe on the bed, watching a movie he would not be able to concentrate on anyway. Not like this, so close to Abe. It was strange being like this with him but somehow, Mihashi was happy. His heart was pounding a little too fast, in his opinion, but he couldn't help himself.

After nearly half an hour, the blond noticed his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. The fatigue from the training creeped into his mind and settled there, making him want to lay down and sleep.  
Mihashi forcefully kept his eyes open but his sight blurred. He yawned and saw Abe turning his head towards him.

„Tired?"

Abe's voice seemed far away.

„Mmh"

Mihashi could only manage a slow nod. His head felt heavy.  
Suddenly, he felt a hand on his left shoulder and Abe pulling him in. He was too tired to resist, so he gave in an leaned on his friend, resting his head on his shoulder. Mihashi felt comfortable like this, and all he could notice before falling asleep was the slight kiss on his forehead. He felt as calm as he hadn't felt for a long time.

„Abe" Mihashi's voice was only a whisper.

„Yes?"

„Get healthy soon. I want to play baseball with you again"

The smaller boy felt Abe's warm breath on his head as he exhaled.

„Of course" was Abe's response, but Mihashi was already asleep.

* * *

"Coach! Abe's back!"

Tajima's shout reached almost to the other side field. Though he was small, his voice was that of a grown man.

"And he has Mihashi with him!"

The freckled boy ran towards his teammates. "Oi, oi! Abe, you can play again?"

Said boy nodded, a smile appeared on his face. He was happy that he was back again, being able to play with his teammates.

"Yeah, but it was a tough way. I am just glad that I wasn't alone."

The smile turned into a bold smirk as he turned his head towards Mihashi, whose was as red as the Number 1 on his shirt. They exchanged a look that left Tajima (and the other players, that had gathered around by now) in confusion.

"Even if a certain _someone_ falls asleep really fast. How can you even do this?"

Abe had trouble trying not to laugh, but just one look at Mihashi's red face sent him over the edge. He laughed wholeheartedly now, did not even try to suppress the laughter escaping his throat, and seeing Mihashi blushing more and more each second only made it worse.

**-END-**


End file.
